


Alternate Bucky

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [11]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Endgame, Sebastian is alternate timeline Bucky, time travel nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky and the other Avengers watch Hot Tub Time Machine and one of the actors looks familiar...
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753912
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Alternate Bucky

“Hey, Bucky, is that you?”

Rhodes had been introducing the Avengers to various time travel movies after everything with Thanos had gone down. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was to reconcile himself with Tony’s death, or just wanting to see the irony in what had happened. Today’s viewing was Hot Tub Time Machine.

They’d just got to the scene that Blaine was introduced. Bucky could see the similarities between his old self and Blaine. Sam had asked the question about if Blaine was him.

“Pretty sure I’d remember being in a movie, birdbrain,” Bucky said. “And even if I didn’t, I doubt Hydra would even have let me do that, since they needed me to be discreet and being in a movie would be the complete opposite of that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just weird to see you on the couch and on the screen.”

Bucky just huffed and continued watching the movie. He did have to admit it was rather eerie seeing himself on screen, even knowing it wasn’t him. Hopefully this wouldn’t give him a complex of some kind, at least none worse than he already had. Maybe he should ask Steve about this?

The next day, Bucky went to Steve’s home to ask about it. Steve’s eyes widened, then he chuckled. Bucky wasn’t sure what to make of that reaction. 

“So that’s what happened to him,” Steve said, still lightly laughing to himself. 

“Happened to who?” Bucky couldn’t help but ask.

Steve looked up at him. “The Bucky I saved in the nineties.”

He then went on to explain how he’d created an alternate timeline that somewhat coincided with this one when he went back to be with Peggy. Once Shield had been established, Steve went behind the scenes to try and keep Hydra from taking over, though pockets did keep popping up here and there. When he heard tales of the Winter Soldier, Steve decided to save him, even though he knew that Bucky wouldn’t remember him. Eventually Steve had been successful, helping that Bucky establish himself as someone else. Apparently, that alternate Bucky became Sebastian Stan, and ended up becoming an actor.

Bucky’s brain could barely comprehend all of this, and he was thankful he didn’t have to think about it too much. Once Bucky had the basics down, he decided that he wouldn’t interact with the other Bucky, just so things wouldn’t get too crazy. At least, not any crazier than his life already was!


End file.
